


Rain In Me

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Cock Slut Sheriff Stilinski, Creampie, Dildos, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Has A Big Ass, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Stiles Is Muscled, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, power bottom sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: where Noah/John Stilinski finally has his song big dickInside his big butt
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Rain In Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK, People, this is my first smut and I think it was a bad idea to write it with barely sleep at all, and Have some mistakes so be careful with what are you going to write I was just horny at the moment I did this and my arousal beat the crap out of my sleep

Stiles has been working with the FBI over a year without any contact at all with his Father and he was excited about how his old man was doing all this time alone, Getting inside the house stiles noticed the sound of the shower on and decided to wait for his Father to walk around and noticed how his Father was well behaving eating the food that he was forcing to him to eat.  
Noticing that his Father was taking a lot of time in the shower , he rushed upstairs and yelled

“Dad? are you there? Are you ok?” stiles was getting anxious for the lack of response and carefully went to the direction of the bathroom noticing that the door was opened , walking slowly he stuck to the wall and carefully inspected the sight that is going to change his life forever.

Under the water none other that his Father, the sheriff of beacon hills was fucking himself on a Big dildo stuck to the wall of the bathroom , with his eyes closed and the water falling down on him , the man was fucking himself on the plastic thing like his like is depending on it.

Perplexed by the situation on it , stiles was awared of how inmediately his friend hidden on his pants was reacting to the scene in from on him, without thinking twice stiles took his cellphone out and started to record this fantasy made reality and what he liked the most about was the bliss displayed on his Father face and the lack of awareness that his Father was doing this in front of his son 

Smirking himself stiles was watching the scene himself with pleasure written in his face , the thing is that stiles always have had the hots for his Father , and one of his biggest dreams was fucking the man until the last of his days, and how can he not think about that when his Father is one the best things of the world ever created, especially now seeing him in the suit that he was brought to the world

Accompanied by the streaming of water falling down of him , the sheriff was smiling with his mouth wide open waiting for something to occupy that place in those luscious lips, his hairy and meaty pecs moving and wetting themselves were the nice Results of the workout that stiles has been trying to persuade his Father to do for years and glad that he finally did it, but he wasn’t prepared to the big thing that he has been longing for years.

The fact that only in one year how big his father’s butt has grown so much , at first when he noticed the scene he didn’t realize the size of that big peach , stiles was in awe about it , I mean it’s imposible to ignore , the big meaty cheeks impacting the long plastic dick buried inside of him, slightly blonde hairy , the perky peach was bouncing and shaking like those girls from rap videos that people nowadays like so much.  
FUCK STILES!- Yelled the man in whole bliss and releasing his seed without hands.  
Perplexed for the new information stiles was aware of two things his Father Noah one of the toughest men ever was thinking of him with the D inside of himself and also was capable to come without touching himself.  
With an answer on mind already stiles stood up and started to take off his clothes ready to the outcome that his mind was making at the moment.

+++  
For someone like noah to be alone was not one of the best things in life, especially when his only son was on a mission now as an FBI agent, don't let him fool you, he was happy about that but at the same time he missed his boy a lot, which is why he had started taking the diet that his son always tried to force on him and also doing those gym routines now with the equipment he had bought especially for that.

One of his favorite routines was the leg and butt routines, which is why it was not uncommon for him to get a lot of compliments about how young he looked and how good his pants looked.

the sheriff was very aware of the male police looking at his big ass, and how those looks always left him in his room or anywhere in the house imagining himself with those dicks in his mouth, in his ass and in his hands, while he jumped on the plastic dick he had bought based on the vision he had seen a year ago 

Noah was heading to stiles room to tell his son that dinner was ready, almost on the verge of entering he saw his son in front of the mirror taking off his pants it seems his son was going comando , having the surprise of his life when he saw the big stick that was between the agent's legs and how much his son's body had changed, especially without his clothes, His body was super toned and the thickness of his whole body had increased, salivating especially from the big cock in front of him, the sheriff went to the kitchen to wait while a part of him was opening and closing, eager to be filled by the great beast that his son was carrying, which even in sleep was intimidating, increasing his desire to see it erect.

whose image had him waking up, on those lonely nights with one dildo in his mouth while the other was pushed up his ass accompanied by his big buttocks bouncing.

One of his favorite fantasies was that his son would fuck him in the shower and make him come as many times as possible. That's why he was always late for work, but as sheriff of the town he had his privileges.

But on the weekends he would last up to an hour or two giving himself pleasure no matter what and with the bathroom door open to the extent that it had become a ritual to be able to reconcile with his sinful desire.

That is why he always ended up in the ninth cloud of pleasure that he had managed to reach thanks to a lot of lubricant and the desire for his son to dominate him.

That is why when he came out of his orgasm, he noticed two things, his son was at the door, and the second was that he was finally seeing the beast rise.

So he straightened up and his mouth began to melt and his hole began to open and close even after the brutal exercise that noah had become accustomed to.

Smiling, Stiles came up to his dad and said

I already saw and listened everything Daddy! – Smiled Stiles to positioning himself behind his dad and entered the sheriff in one long thrust.

Ahhhhhhhhhh!- Moaned the sheriff for the pain and pleasure , he wasn’t aware about how fast his son now is and because finally that big and long cock is stuck in his ass, the thing is that he wasn’t prepared to feel that beast destroying his insides but glad that all the work he did finally gave its fruits , getting used to the schlong , the sheriff was breathing heavily and put his face to rest on the wall and suppor himself to avoid a painful falling, when his two hands were locked behind his back ,looking behind his shoulder Noah stared at his son with eyes full of arousal.

You don’t know how delicious you look right now, all this time   
I have been fantasizing for this moment – said stiles to to finally start ramming his father's big ass

noah began to moan at the impact of the powerful thrusts and smiled at his son.  
Stiles was fucking his Dad like a champ to the point that his Father was meeting every thrust and bouncing his powerful butt with his Son’s big dick.

Fuck yourself- Exclaimed Stiles.  
To support himself to see and feel the vision of his Father arching that big ass Stiles stuck to the wall and was watching those big buns twerking feeling like a rapper at the moment he started to slap those cheeks. Making the man in front of him Increase his movements.

“You’re such a Slut” – S  
“Yours” Said noah to put his face on the wall again and spread his cheeks even more   
“Mine” –S- Making himself again to fuck his Father with more powerful thrusts and Increase the sound of how wet his father’s hole was .  
“I’m gonna come” Said Noah to finally cum himself without hands on the floor and the wall as he always wanted.  
Getting closer to cum himself Stiles Grab his Father by his Meaty pecs and started to fucking him erratically, making both of them to scream until he finally cum. With stiles plastered on his back and the breathing of his son in his ear. The sheriff grabbed stiles by the back of his hai and finally kissed him.  
With his dick still inside his dad stiles was devouring the mouth of his Father like a starved man until the water reminded them with the cold water where they were making both to laugh and shiver when their mouths separated.

++´  
Both got out of the bathroom naked to finally go to the corridor where stiles noticed that his Father was still leaking his cum out of his hole.

“Dad put yourself on the wall”- S-

The sheriff put himself on action and Stiles started to leave kisses since the neck and back until he reached the hole and put two fingers inside his man and devour his own cum.

“Fuck yeah son, Eat your Daddy Slutty hole” Said Noah Glad that the quantity of his son’cum was pretty abundant and that long tongue was to the level of the owner of that amazing dick.

Reaching behind himself , The sheriff grab that head that now was biting his ass, kissing his hole and fingering at the same time , making him moan and moan louder, thanking the fact that the whole house is soundproof, thing that doesn’t matter because he wants the whole neighborhood to listen to the sound of pleasure that his son are making him do.

With a new boner stiles got up , carried his father and placed his legs around his waist and put himself inside one more time.

Glad by his son´s strenght Noah received the cum that stiles was giving him through a filthy Kiss and smiling by how dirty his son is.

I’m glad about those missions now, that was a lot – Said Noah clenching his hole one more time around the cock deepened in his hole

Moaning and Laughing Stiles Said – We have a lot to catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I started the bottom sheriff series  
> Glad that I finally did it  
> this is open to suggestions and ideas  
> be careful with what are you going to comment.


End file.
